The Sky Who Loved Me
by Starcat49
Summary: It's post-war between The Sky and Squid army, and who do Team Crafted find? None other than the Squid King's Daughter!
1. Chapter 1

Another war had ended between Sky Army and Squid Army. It was a close one, but Team Crafted had won this fight. The squids were getting smarter. Team Crafted painfully walked back to the buttery house. This war was like no other. The squids had learned to shoot arrows, and the result was eight men and a watermelon riddled with blueish-grey arrows. "We can't take much more of this." Ty complained between painful gasps of air as he tried to pry one of the arrows in his shoulder out. "Well there isn't much we can do." Husky pointed out. "We just have to defeat those stupid squids." Sky growled.

* * *

Back at the house, Sky gathered up the group for a meeting. "What are we going to do? The next thing you'll know, squids will be training wolves to attack us!" Jerome shouted. "Or turn Iron golems on us." Mitch added on. "We need a better line of defense, maybe we can spy on the squids, Sky what's your opinion?" Seto asked. "Hmm, oh, I don't know. Maybe we should take out the squid king Sir Derplord?" Sky offered. The team nodded in approval at his idea. "But where do you suppose is the squid kingdom?" Ian asked. "I'll go scout around and see what I can find." Sky confirmed, then left the conference room to put on his armor.

* * *

Sky had walked for about an hour looking for any sign of the Squid Kingdom, but no such luck. He stumbled upon a pond and decided to take a break. As he sat there, he saw a lone dark figure swimming in the blue pond. He knew it was a squid, and held up his sword as the blue rectangular prism bobbed up to the surface and looked at him. "Hi!" It said in a cheery voice. "Hi?" Sky said, lowering his sword. "Aren't you going to attack me?" He asked quizzically. "Why would I do that?" the squid chimed. "Not exactly friend of your people." Sky retorted and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sky". The squid grasped his hand with a slimy tentacle and replied, "Nice to meet you Sky, I'm Earth, Sir Derplord's daughter." Earth said happily. Sky recoiled in horror at her words. "Y-you're Sir Derplord's daughter?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N): Yeah so this isn't getting very many views on this and the main reason I'm continuing this story is because Octavia will kill me if I don't continue it so yeah. . . Enjoy!**

Earth looked taken aback by Sky's sudden shouting. "What's wrong with me being Sir Derplord's daughter?" she asked nervously. Sky had calmed down by now and let out a long sigh before answering, "I'm Sky, the leader of the Sky Army, we have had many wars between our people and Sky Army has won every one of them. Sir Derplord is our mortal enemy and I am sworn by an oath to kill any squids I come across." he took a large intake of breath before looking at Earth to see her reaction.

No emotion showed in her light blue eyes. "So you're going to kill me?" she questioned calmly. The sun was setting by now, the team would be out looking for him. Sky looked on as her eyes started to show fear, his eyes softened behind his sunglasses. He had never shown any squid kindness, but there's a first for everything. He bent down next to the squid and whispered, "For you, I'll spare your life". The fear drained from Earth's eyes as she looked at Sky. "Thank you." she whispered. Sky could hear shouting in the distance. "You'll have to go" he said urgently and looked over his shoulder to see lights coming closer, "The team is looking for me, you have to go!"

Earth dived back into the murky depths of the pond just as the group arrived. "Sky! Where were you?" Bashur asked between breaths. "Er. . . I was just looking for the squid lair." Sky mumbled. The team seemed convinced enough, and Sky let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding. They turned around and headed back to the house to take a well deserved break.

Sky sat in his room and thought about if he could tell any of the team about his visit from Earth, he decided that he would tell Ty and see what he had to say on the situation. He walked into Ty's room to find him draped across his dresser, sound asleep. A slight smile appeared at the edges of Sky's lips as he looked on at the young brunette. Well, that sentimental moment lasted for about three seconds until Sky pushed Ty off of the dresser onto the ground and did a swan dive off of the bed and belly flopped onto Ty's back. Ty woke with a gasp, desperately trying to push the attacker off. "Help! Help! Somebody help! The horses are suffocating me!"

It took Ty a bit to realize that the horse was actually Sky crushing the life out of him. "Ty, I need to talk to you." Sky whispered so none of the team could overhear them talking. "About what?" Ty said, still struggling to breathe. "It's about squids." Sky said as he turned to lay on his back. "What about the squids?" Ty wheezed. "Well, is this war even necessary? Squids and humans that fight to the death over a hateful relationship?" Sky asked, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I would answer that question, but I can't." Ty mumbled. "Why?" Sky asked while turning towards the brunette. "Because I'm being crushed to death. NOW GET OFF ME!"


	3. Chapter 3

After Sky and Ty sat down and Ty made sure his lung hadn't collapsed, Sky told him everything about meeting Earth. Ty's eyes widened as he continued listening to Sky's story, but he kept a calm composure until Sky finished. Then he freaked out. "What!? Sir DerpLord's daughter! Why didn't you kill her?! You broke your own oath! Are you going to marry her!?" he screamed. Sky clamped his hand over Ty's mouth and hissed, "Quiet! I don't want the whole team knowing about this!".

Ty nodded with wide eyes and Sky removed his hand from his mouth. "So what do you think I should do?" Sky murmured. "Take advantage of it! She'll know where the Squid Lair is! She'll lead her own kind into destruction!" Ty offered, a glint of fire in his maroon eyes. Sky thought about this, it would seem wrong to take advantage of the helpless squid and make her destroy her own race, but he had to do it for the sake of the team. Reluctantly, he looked up at Ty. "I'll do it." he said, his voice straining.

"Good!" Ty chirped, giving Sky a good-natured slap on the back before exiting the room to go downstairs. Sky followed him to the living room where the team, besides Ian who was baking cakes in the kitchen, was watching television and looked at them when they entered. "What was all the yelling about?" Mitch asked. "Yeah, we heard Ty screaming about 'the force is amputating me' or something like that." Jerome added on with a snicker of amusement. "Sky was trying to kill me!" Ty complained while pointing dramatically at Sky. "Yeah right, all I was trying to do was wake you up doofus." Sky replied with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, well next time can you wake me up without breaking my spine." Ty complained, giving Sky a playful jab in the ribs. Sky sat down next to the team on the couch as Ian walked in holding a cake. "Oh Ty-y." Ian said in a sing-song voice, a devilish grin spread across his face as he approached the red-eyed brunette. "I've got something for you." he continued as he held the cake inches from Ty's nose. "Um, thanks." Ty muttered as he reached for the cake, only for it to be thrown into his face, covering him in the chocolate frosting.

The team burst into laughter at Ian's prank. However, Ty seemed a bit mad at it. "Seriously!? I was happy about having cake!" Ty whined. "Aw, quit your complaining and go clean up, I'll go make you another one." Ian teased as he turned and walked into the kitchen. Sky sat down on the couch and turned to face the group. "I think I'm going to go out tomorrow and try to find the Squid Lair." Sky mumbled as he looked at the blocky television in the living room. "Great! We'll go with you!" Husky and Jason chimed in unison. "No, I'm going to go alone. You guys stay here and guard the house in case of a squid attack." Sky snapped. Husky and Jason shrugged and returned to looking at the television. "Suit yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Sky arrived at the small pond and looked for Earth in the murky depths. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw nothing there, but he felt a wave of despair wash over him as Earth bobbed to the surface of the water and said a cheery hello. "Hi." Sky mumbled as he looked at his feet, unsure of what to say. "What's wrong?" Earth asked, noticing his nervousness. "I-I was wondering if you could take me to the Squid Kingdom?" He muttered as he looked at the squid. Earth looked at him with a distant expression before speaking, "Why?" 

"Erm. . . I was wanting to see your father and discuss a peace treaty with him." Sky lied, but Earth seemed convinced enough. "Sure! We'll just have to walk to the desert north of here." She answered cheerfully. "But you can't walk, you're a squid." Sky stated, a bewildered expression on his face. "Yeah, that's why I have to do this!" she said as she lifted herself out of the water and onto land. Sky was about to push her back into the water before she could suffocate, but drew back as she began to glow a soft hue of blue. 

Her tentacles drew together to form two legs and arms, the top of her head sprouting beautiful turquoise hair. A few minutes later, a young woman stood in front of Sky, an aquamarine hoodie covering her torso and a dark blue hat covering her hair. "H-how did you do that!?" Sky asked, completely stunned by what had just happened. "Eh, just a trait passed along in the royal family." She answered with a shrug and a smirk, her sapphire eyes glinting with amusement. Sky shook off the surprise and thought about before she turned into a human, "How did you know I would be here?" he asked. 

Earth's face grew dark with seriousness. "Actually, I came here to warn you. My family is planning an attack on Sky army and was heading towards your base when I left." She said briefly, no happiness in her eyes, which spooked Sky. If she was this serious, then Sir Derplord was planning some serious damage. He grabbed Earth's hand and started running for the house, not caring about who saw the daughter of his rival. All he wanted was his friends to be safe. He had to warn them.

* * *

Sky reached the house and ran inside to find it empty. He ran around shouting for the team to come out of hiding. With no luck, he returned to the living room where Earth was waiting. His stomach lurched and threatened to dispose of his lunch as he noticed a pool of blood near the couch, it's maroon color most likely would not wash out. But he had other things on his mind besides ruined mahogany floors, namely revenge. He turned on his heels away from the blood to look at Earth. 

"You knew about the plans for their attack, where are they taking them?" he growled as he gripped her shoulders, fire in his eyes. "To his base, but I'm not sure which one." she muttered as she tore her shoulders from his grasp. "I can take you to some of the bases if you want me to, just as long you don't kill any squids, you still want that peace treaty, remember?" she reminded him as she walked out of the house. 'Maybe I should kill Earth so I can get my revenge on Sir Derplord.' Sky thought, but he quickly dismissed the thought as he realized that he would never get his friends back without knowledge of the bases. "Fine."


End file.
